Cross The Bridge
by Forever.'.And.'.Always123
Summary: Once upon a time... there was a daddy goat, a mummy goat and a baby goat. What if baby goat cannot cross the bridge? Tale with a twist. Not really about goats! Bade (but mostly jade)! rated T for dark themes. R&R.
1. Prologue

**So here is a story I've been working on. The first part will probably be very confusing, but by the end of the story, if you think about it, it will make sense. Don't worry, this story has nothing to do with goats! It is just what I used to represent the story metaphorically, as a well-known tale with a twist.**

**Cross the bridge**

**Prologue**

Once upon a time, there was a daddy goat and a baby goat

Mummy crossed the bridge

Daddy crossed the bridge

High expectations

Baby cannot cross

Troll

Baby, cross the bridge

Troll

Baby scared

Troll

Baby scared

Baby, cross the bridge

Cross the bridge… cross the bridge… cross the bridge…

Troll

Baby scared

Cross the bridge

Troll

Baby cannot cross the bridge.

Another goat visits

Baby, cross the bridge with me

Baby, I'm here to help

Troll

Baby scared

Baby, cross the bridge with me

Baby, I'm here to help

Troll

Baby scared

Baby, cross the bridge with me

Baby, I'm here to help

One step

Two steps

Troll

Baby scared

Baby, cross the bridge with me

Baby, cannot cross the bridge


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Honey, you've got to eat _something_." Said Angela, trying to poke the spoonful of mushy peas into her 4 year olds small mouth, which she kept tightly closed. Jade had always been a stubborn girl, especially with food. She would sometimes throw tantrums when her mother forced her to eat. She was scared. Terrified that the same thing would happen to her the first time she ate something. It turns out that the first food she ate, she was VERY allergic to. Her mother didn't know that some baby foods had THAT in. But although Angela never brought that baby food again, and checked the label of everything she did buy, her daughter would still be scared to eat. It was only natural instinct though, if the first time you tried something, you almost died, would you try it again?

This was the problem with Jade. She would barely eat, and has been taken into hospital many times for refusing to swallow food, having to be force fed. It was so hard for Angela to cope with; she almost gave up on Jade numerous times! But she has never fully given up on her, and hopes she never will.

As Jade grows older, she learns to eat certain foods, but will never try something new. The child eats the strangest handful of foods, and will refuse to eat anything else. She eats: Brussel sprouts, lettuce, bacon, bread, sour gummies, wholemeal pasta, jam, tomatoes and chicken soup and mint ice cream. It's a strange diet to live on, but she hasn't been ill lately, so I guess she is eating fairly healthy, no need for trips to the doctors. You'd think that by the age of 10, she would understand that not all food is going to kill her, but some children don't always think things through.

At the age of 13, Jade began to struggle. She had eliminated half of the foods from her narrow diet and was now only eating 3 small snacks a day, refusing full meals or an extra snack. He parents took her to the hospital when she collapsed on 17th November 2008. It was a blur as she was rushed into the hospital, barely breathing, her pulse slowing. The doctors took her away.

It was only when Angela saw her daughter again, lying on the hospital bed, sleeping peacefully under the power of sedatives and a tube force feeding her, that she realised how unhealthy Jade was. She was thin. Extremely and scarily thin. Her fingers looked as if they would snap at any moment and her weak, pale skin sunk in around the bones on her face and body. Weighing 75 pounds at with a height of 5 foot 5 is not healthy in any way. Jade was diagnosed with Anorexia Nervosa and was to remain in hospital until she is at a reasonable weight.

Angela didn't know what had hit her. This girl, only 13 years of age, lying in front of her was not her daughter, it was a demon who stole her life.


	3. Chapter 2

**Ok, here is chapter 2. R&R coz reviews mean a lot. im gonna try and update this weekly and i already have the first few chapters written to put me a bit ahead. ok awesome people, go and read this awesome story. go on. do it. nooooooooooooow. ok.**

**Chapter 2**

After a long while of pure hell for Jade, now just turned 14 years old, she was discharged from hospital having just reached a reasonable weight. Angela had moved to New York and Jade was to stay with her father in his new house in Hollywood, LA. Her mother had given up. Jade had been counting the days until it would happen, predicting it would come at some time around now. There was no point in trying to convince her mother to come back; Jade knew she has inherited the 'decisive' personality trait from her, so she would not change her mind.

Jade was curious as to what it would be like to live in Hollywood. She had never been there, but maybe she would meet big stars, or even become one!

Those were Jade's 14 year old dreams which she used to cover the sadness of her mother giving up. Sadness is weakness, Jade will not be weak. She will be strong and feared, that way, if her father gives up on her too, it won't hurt.

She came up with that whole plan on the long car journey home, deciding all the little things she will and will not do. This is a whole new life. She will throw away anything 'cute' and replace it with… what's strong and hard and will help her forget her past? Hmm… Scissors. That's it. That's good. Like her mother, everyone gives up eventually, so she won't let anyone in, she will scare them away. That way, they can't force her to eat like the hospital did! Maybe it's best if her father gives up sooner, rather than later, so she won't get attached to him, like she did with her mother.

Finally arriving to her new home, Jade stepped out into the sunshine of Hollywood and breathed in the fresh, unpolluted air.

A new life begins now.

Outside of next door's house sits two boys and a girl. They look about her age and so happy. The girl has red velvet hair and a wide smile printed on her face. She seems completely content and innocent, as if she has no knowledge of sadness. One boy has dark skin and cool dreadlocks. He smiles as he effortlessly strums his guitar and plays a sweet melody. The other boy has tan skin and dark, soft hair that anyone would want to run their fingers through. He also looks happy and laughs along with his friends. Anyone else who walks by seems to be smiling and joyful. Everyone in Hollywood, save her dad, looks completely happy, and so this gives her hope. Hope that someday, she could be happy too.


End file.
